


Birthday Mornings

by PANicedLuisa



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these crazy idiots, this is pure, this ship is prime real-estate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANicedLuisa/pseuds/PANicedLuisa
Summary: Jane woke up to find himself in an empty bed. His partners were no where to be seen. Jane used this opportunity to stretch his limbs out. Usually he can’t do that in the morning because he’s snuggled in between his lovers. Not that he minds, of course. Waking up with Tavish and Zhanna at his side was the best feeling ever. It filled his heart with so much warmth and fuzzy feels. Everyday with them was a blessing.Wow that was sappy…
Relationships: Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Demoman/Soldier/Zhanna (Team Fortress 2), Demoman/Zhanna (Team Fortress 2), Soldier/Zhanna (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Birthday Mornings

Jane woke up to find himself in an empty bed. His partners were no where to be seen. Jane used this opportunity to stretch his limbs out. Usually he can’t do that in the morning because he’s snuggled in between his lovers. Not that he minds, of course. Waking up with Tavish and Zhanna at his side was the best feeling ever. It filled his heart with so much warmth and fuzzy feels. Everyday with them was a blessing.  
Wow that was sappy…

Jane decided it was probably time to get up. He crawled out of bed and began putting on his uniform. The thought of where his partners could be crossed his mind before quickly being brushed off. They both were their own busy people. Tavish was probably already at the base, preparing things. Zhanna might still be home. Her job started a little later in the day. Financially she wouldn’t even have to work, with what Jane and Tavish were making but she insisted on it. It was really sweet of her to help out.

As he walked down the hallway he didn’t expect the living room to be decorated in all sorts of colors and his beloved maniacs sitting on the sofa. They looked up at him, both of their expressions lighting up.

“Happy birthday, Honeybear!”, Zhanna cheered, her accent thicker than usual. She must’ve been excited. It finally dawned on Jane that it was, in fact, his birthday. Oh...

“What’re ye doin’ in uniform? Did ya really forget yer day off?”, Tavish chuckled. And his day off. Oh…

Jane felt a little ashamed. Forgetting his own birthday and his day off. Talk about forgetful. But all that became dust in the wind when Zhanna and Tavish both pressed a kiss on his cheeks. Jane was overcome with joy and began giggling like a school girl. He wrapped his arms around them, lifting them in the air slightly. By the time he put them back on the ground, all three of them were laughing.

Tavish gently put a hand on Jane’s shoulder. “How ‘bout ye change into somethin’ more comfortable and then we’ll go to that expensive rib place ye like? It’s on me.” 

“And I’ll drive!” Zhanna beamed. Whenever she was this happy it was magical. Like a spell to make your day better. It was probably her that came up with the original idea. “I’m not letting you work today!”

“Everyday I count myself lucky to have you two maggots”, Jane whispered as he pulled them into another, softer embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written there charaters so I'm sorry if they're OOC!  
> I wrote this while the wifi was out for an entire afternoon. Something at our provider got fucked! At least I was productive..
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
